My Weird College Life?
by xXStoneWalkerXx
Summary: Modern AU. Follow Sakura Haruno as she goes to Konoha College with a retarded jack ass! Yay! Filled with epic marshmallow fights, inappropriate arguments, The Conjuring, and bubblegum. Doesn't College sound fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo Spagghettios! Stone here with a Naruto fic! Featuring... Sakura Haruno, Sauce-kay Uchihaha, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki... Screw it.**

**Onto the story, slaves!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto. :'(**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Dorm Room Konoha!**_

College. Probably one of the best places I, Sakura Haruno, have heard of. No High School super models of grade school snots. People that actually came to learn! Thank God! Good buy High School days and hello~ College days!

Let me be honest about Konoha College, I was impressed. With it's tall brick dorms to the schools. Plus the outside scenery was just amazing!

Walking through the parking lot, I couldn't wait to get there. I looked up to the sky and smiled.

_I'm finally here!_

**'Course you are, Sakura!**

I smiled at my inner self's confidence. I really deserved to be here. I nodded inwardly. Yup definantly supposed to be here.

I reached the gates, which were open wide for all the newcomers. People were scattered around doing different things like throwing a football around, talking, playing instruments, and I even saw some hippies doing a circle thingy. There was a sign near the gate. It was decorated in greens and blues with an arrow pointing ahead. 'Freshman, head to main office'. Maybe I will.

So I headed off my way, a cool breeze sweeping through my hair. I got a few stares but I didn't mind at all. I was used to it. Along the path, there were various arrows pointing me on my way. In a way they were helpful, but I could have just walked the path.

After minutes of walking, I made it to the main office. It was really crowded. I shuffled my way in and up to the desk. There was a girl sitting there with sandy blonde hair that trailed down her back with bangs covering her forehead. Her lavender eyes looked annoyed. The girl in front of her stormed of and out of the building. Jeesh, overreact much?

"Next!" the girl called.

I quickly went up to her.

"Name?" She asked.

"Sakura Haruno." Came my reply.

The girl did some typing into her computer, giving me a clear shot of her name take. Shion. Her name was Shion. EPIC!

"Okay your in Dorm Building 7. The heads will show you your dorm room."

"Thanks, Shion!" I called waving as I walked behind me.

I thought I saw a small smile come out of her. She seemed nice.

I readjusted my backpack strap as I started to yet again walk. God, they want their students in physical strength!

**Of 'course they do, dumb ass! Ever heard of the Freshmen 15?**

_Let me think..._

**Ugh. Rumor has it that Freshman gain like fifteen pounds because the food is great. Useless piece of shit.**

_Shut it, stupid._

**Fuck you too, bitch! I'm out, peace!**

That ended my conversation with my inner self. I looked around and didn't recognize the place. Crap. I can't be lost! Gosh, why did they have to make the layout so damn confusing. I took out my brochure with the map and studied it. I had no idea where I was, so how was I going to find dorm building 7?

"Hey, are you lost?"

"Huh?" Came my intelligent reply.

"Are you lost?" Came a chuckle.

I turned around. there stood a boy that looked a couple years older than me. He had a ridiculous black bobbed haircut that when in caught in sunlight shone. His bushy eyebrows matched his circle like eyes. He was a sight to see.

"Uh.. Yeah." I replied.

"Don't worry Freshmen, I'll help. I'm Rock Lee!" The black haired boy stuck out his hand with a grin.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

I grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake. I think he was the first friend I made that day.

"What dorm building are you?" He asked taking his hand away.

"Seven."

His eyes widened. "That's my building!"

My eyes widened as well. "Really?"

He nodded aggressively.

And thus began my five minute adventure with Lee. I came to know him pretty well for five minutes. He was so nice! He gave me pointers like never leave your door unlocked and always go to the home football games(Lee said they would give you something at the end of the season). I was sad that he had to go back to his buddies after we came to the building.

I waved to him as he scampered off. He was truly a good friend. I spun around and looked at the building. It was red bricked, three stories high.

I took a deep breath and walked in. The main area was filled with building 7 occupants. They were running around playing, or unpacking stuff. It was really interesting. My eyes found a table with a girl sitting behind it. Her dark blond hair was pulled up in four poofy ponytails. Her deep blue eyes watched the crowed with amusement. A small smile formed on her lips. Overall she was beautiful.

Walking over to her, I ducked about three or four balls zooming past me. Once I reached her she was looking at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sakura Haruno." The girl said.

That's when her face looked familiar.

"T-Temari?"

* * *

**OKAY! EVERYONE WHO HAS READ FEARLESS, JUST MY LUCK! READ THIS! So I got hacked. I'm not sure by who, but he\she deleted my stories and chapters. I'm terribly sorry for all of you guys. I'll try if I can find them on my flash drive, but it's highly unlikely. I'll tell you when I receive more.**

**So here we are! Temari into play! LOL. See ya my little Tacos. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my purple bandittos, welcome back! I missed ya! **

**So thanks to my first reviewer. Your amazing.**

**IMPORTANT!: I found out who my hacker was. My friend said it was an early April Fools joke. What the actual fuck? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Roommate Bonding!**_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sakura Haruno." The girl said.

That's when her face looked familiar.

"T-Temari?"

Yup, it was Temari Subaku, my grade school role model. Temari was three years older than me, all the girls wanted to be like her with her sassy attitude and rebel aura. I remember when I was in 2nd grade, Temari's class got to buddy with us for something and she chose me. All the girls were so jealous!

Temari scooted her chair out and got up. She walked over to me with her arms held out. I crossed my arms and put on a joking smirk.

"I see you still are your cocky old self." I said.

"Girl, you know it!"

I laughed and hugged her. She pinched my waist in a friendly manner before she let go. Then she broke out into Girly Temari Mode.

"God! It's been so long! I can't believe you're going to be going to the same college as me! I wish we could be roomies, but I have an awesome roommate named TenTen! I can't wait until the bonfire! You're gonna have a blast!" She took a breath.

I laughed at her energy. She rarely showed her girly side. She said she only showed it to me and her brothers. I took one more look at her and her big childish grin. God, sometimes she is such a child.

"I'm guessing you want your room, huh?" Temari laughed.

"Yeah."

Temari looked on her paper, her finger running down the page then stopping. She grinned and got out one key. It was a plain silver with the number 83 written it red paint.

"Room 83, second floor. Welcome to the Leaf Dorm!" Temari smiled as she handed me the keys.

"Thanks Temari."

I walked into the hallways passing other students and making my way up one flight of stairs. I followed the doors starting at 75 and meeting up with my door. A big 83 was plastered onto the dark wood door. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I turned the knob and opened the door.

The first thing I saw was a Justin Bieber poster with graffiti all over it and dark holes. I stared at it for a couple for seconds before bursting out laughing. He looked so retarded with a hole in his forehead and in between the legs.

"Finally someone who makes sense!"

A girl with bleach blond hair in a high ponytail ending near her butt with bangs covering one of her light blue eyes. Her hands were placed on her beautiful hips. This girl had an amazing body. Gosh, I was so jealous.

"You must be my roomie." The blond said. "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

When I gained my pride back, I replied, "I'm Sakura Haruno"

"So I suspect you despise Justin Beiber?" Ino asked.

I make a disgusted face as I walked in, closing the door behind me. "He is so fucking gay."

"Amen sister."

I started to unpack my stuff, making trips out to my car and back with Ino helping me. We had many conversations varying from makeup to sneakers. I really liked her. She wasn't one of those snotty brats that thought they were the best. Ino would totally make an awesome roomie.

"Hey, did you hear about a bonfire tonight?" I asked while Ino and I were setting up our computers.

"Oh yeah! Temari told me about it when I got here. Apparently the Leaf Building has a bonfire every year like an initiation. She said it was really fun. I hope there are smores and music. And hopefully cute boys!"

I laughed. "With you, Ino, it's all about boys. I hope there's music!"

"Girlfriend, you need a life." Ino deadpanned.

I felt my face grow hot. "I-I have a life!"

Ino snorted. I got up. "I'm gonna go see if there's any food."

"Good luck with that! I hope some hot guy comes and changes your mind!"

I shut the door before I heard anything else. I sighed at my new friends girly-ness. I looked down at my blue flats as I took a step forward.

I collided with someone sending me sailing to the floor.

"Hell!" I yelled.

"Fuck!"

I opened up one eye to see a tan boy with spikey blonde hair. His eyes were closed as he rubbed his head. His eyes snapped open and he swung his head toward me. His glare turned into a surprised look. He pointed to me.

"You have pink hair!" He yelled.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You have pink hair!"

"Yes we been over this." I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you have pink hair?!"

**Because I can, damn it!**

_Oh, hey Inner. Haven't heard you in awhile. What were you doing?_

**Oh you know, robbing an imaginary bank, stealing purses, killing cats. The usual.**

_Okay... Remind me not to take your advice._

**Jackass.**

"My mom had red hair, my dad has brown hair. Genes mixed an created pink." I said.

"You're awesome. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Haruno."

Naruto helped me up and grabbed something that fell out of his pocket. "Not to be a stalker or anything, Sakura-chan, but which one is your room?"

I jerked a thumb behind me. "83."

His eyes widened as a grin erupted on his face. He pointed behind him. "84."

His door opened a crack and a voice rang into our ears. "Naruto help me with these fucking cables!"

Naruto flinched as he slowly walked backwards. "Sorry Sakura-chan. I'll see at the bonfire!"

"Yeah."

Naruto disappeared into his room. I smiled. He seemed nice. I looked down the hall. Now to find some food.

* * *

**Urg. Texting your guy friend and updating just don't go together. So first off Temari's last name is Sand. That's it. Uh, Sakura's actual mom and dad don't look like that, I just wanted them to look different.**

**So see you next time!**


End file.
